Kings Bastards Wolves and Dragons
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Rewrite of 'Of Life and Death': Eddard sends his bastard, Harris Snow to the citadel for the betterment of his future, leaving behind his brother. Harris/Jahaerys Jon/Aegon Targaryan. Born and raised as his bastards; smart Jon and Harris; split soul and red if you want to know more. :-... Wolves;P
1. Prologue

**Heya Readers ;P wolves here if you didn't already know I will be doing a new version of my not quite started story _Of Life And Death _which I have renamed Kings Bastards Wolves and Dragons. Again I apologise for those who were looking forward to more of the other one which in all honesty I haven't thrown away I'm just testing to see which I would like better... and you of course_... yes we mustn't bees forgetsting abouts yous we cares' deeplys abouts yous..._** *cough* **Ahem... sorry about that but yes I suppose it's right we... err I do appreciate your reviews.**

**This chapter is relatively unchanged so skip if you wish**

* * *

Hogwarts

* * *

The atmosphere in the great hall was very serene Hermione noticed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. There was no raucous laughter that was present in the old days before the war or even the devastating tears of news of lost loved ones after the war started it was so far an uneventful dinner.

They Hogwarts students gradually made there way through the meal and onto desserts. The staff at the high table looked ever vigilant some even sombre. And then it happened the same way the others did the news was brought by "Fawkes" the headmaster's phoenix. The large bird swooped into the hall with a rush of air and every breath in the room caught in the occupants throats, each pupil prayed as did the staff with all there hearts "let it not be, let it not be them" they waited for the terrible news that would effect one of them, some one was dead, either friend or family to one or many.

The great bird finally stopped and landed on the table in front of Professor Dumbledore who took the letter of the bird's leg and read it slowly. As he got to the last word of the message a single tear of sorrow and joy slowly rolled down his check. He looked round the hall at the faces awaiting the news with dread, some with a fork still in there hand And said

"Students and staff please raise your glasses" and they did, every single person to honour the life that they knew was lost, this had gone on for weeks the news coming at different hours. Many had already lost due to the rise of Voldemort.

"To Harry Potter, He has succeeded." said the headmaster.

Every single person dead or alive cheered the relief in there faces evident and drank the toast to there saviour. Dumbledore waited silently until the room calmed down again. The expression on the professor face showed there was more.

"Please, I ask you to raise your glasses again, there is another toast".

"To Harry Potter,

The man who died so we may live"

In this world, with the death of Harry Potter, the Horcrux inside of his head was truly gone and with renewed conviction towards Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore eventually managed to find all of the remaining Horcruxes that Voldemort had hidden and defeated Voldemort when he attempted to take over Hogwarts with an army of dark wizards and creatures. He, however would eventually succumb to the wounds that he had suffered from Voldemort while striking the final blow against his old student.

* * *

The Tower of Joy, Dorne - 283 AC

The scream of a Woman rang out from above resounding off of the stone walls that the Tower was built from as Ned Stark, newly appointed Lord Paramount of the North after the death of his father and brother seemed to almost fly over the steps as he ran towards the screams of the only sister that he had ever known, praying that she would still be fine after all that Rhaegar had put her through.

As Ned ran through the corridor of the great tower of Joy and found the door from which the screams came from, he charged at the door and it opened, Ned with sword in hand entered the room in order to ensure his sister's safety.

"Ned?" he heard his sister soft voice, softer than usual as he saw that Lyanna was lying in bed, a bed that was covered in blood, understanding what was happening here and that his sister was in no danger from an enemy that he could fight with a sword he lay it down along her bedside and came up to kneel before her.

"Lyanna" he replied

"Is that you?" she asked between labored breaths "is that really you? and not a dream."

"No, I'm not a dream" Ned replied looking fearfully towards his sister as she was covered in blood "I'm here, right here."

"I want to be brave" Lyanna cried to Ned.

"You are." he replied looking upon his sister gravely.

"I'm not, I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Ned said almost shaking in fear at the thought.

"Get her some water! Is there a Maester?" he cried to the handmaiden standing next to the bed.

"Listen to me Ned." his sister tried to cry out to him but she did not have the power to do so loudly so she brought his ear down, closer to her so that she did not have to strain her voice and so that he could hear her, "Their names are Aegon Targaryen and Jaehaerys Targaryen."

"If Robert finds out he'll ... " Lyanna could not bring herself to say the rest, but both knew what she implied "You know he will."

"You have to protect them."

"Promise me Ned, Promise me." she said, Happy knowing that there was someone out there who knew and would look after her boys.

Lord Eddard Stark turned his head as he heard the sound of children crying, he saw the handmaiden that was once by the bed bringing in two young healthy boys. Twins. One had black hair with eyes that were a grey shade of blue, "Aegon" he was told by the handmaiden and the other Jaehaerys looked very much like his father though thankfully his hair was black and not the almost white blond that the Targaryens were known for, however it was his eyes that he showed just how much like his father he was for they were a deep shade of purple a trait that ran deep in the blood of old Valyria.

"Promise me Ned, Promise Me." She managed to whisper out as her body grew still and her eyes became less focused and the air in her lungs ran out. Lyanna Stark was dead and the weeping of her brother Ned as well as the wails of the children who were not old enough to truly understand what they had lost became the only sounds that rang out from within the place known as the Tower of Joy.

* * *

**My reasons for the names**

**Aegon AeGon Gon Jon Jon Gon**

**Jaehaerys JaeHaerys Haerys Harris Harris Haerys**


	2. Chapter One

**Welcome one and all to the fabulous... Ow! what the heck was that for?**

**_That my good friend... was for being over the top. These good people need not suffer your... what was the word? hmm... Ah! that's right it was idiocy. They need not suffer any more of your idiocy._**

**Hmph! well, then I shan't be giving you anything for your nameday then.**

**_B-but... No Y-you can't I... I am your better! You must be giving me a nameday gift it isn't but two sennight away..._**

**Well, then _you _should have thought of that before you hit me.**

**_I'm sorry please don't not get me a gift..._**

**Will the both of you shut up! The readers are already leaving you, dolts, hurry up with the damn story already.**

**Yes Mistress _Yes Ma'am_**

**Ahem! alright then sorry about that on with the show... err story.**

**_You forgot the disclaimer. We do not own either the HP or GoT/ASOIAF they belong to J.K. Rowling and George R.R. Martin_**

* * *

Harris Snow

* * *

The voyage to Oldtown was too long and boring for a curious boy of only ten namedays. Harris hated that he had to leave his brother and half-siblings behind in the cold of the North, but his father had demanded this of him agreeing with Maester Luwin that he was intelligent, creative and extremely studious and that he would waste away his brilliant mind in Winterfell. Harris knew that the Maester, despite praising his intellect and hinting at joining the citadel, didn't wish for the ten nameday old boy to leave so early, as he had become attached to his little shadow.

He thought his father cruel for forcing him to leave behind his twin and half-siblings for the betterment of _his _future. But he didn't envy his brother either, having to stay in the presence of their hateful stepmother, Lady Stark.

The evil woman had prayed for them to die when they were little over three namedays, Harris remembers her sitting by their bedside holding her silly seven-pointed star and begging her gods to save them (out of guilt), Harris was a follower of the Old Gods they did more for him that the Seven-Who-Are-One ever did, she went back to treating them with utter hatred and contempt anyway. Harris and his brother only ever wanted a mother but Lady Stark could not and would not treat them as her children.

Harris started to dislike his father because of this. They never asked to be born bastards if anything she should have been treating her husband like that not them. Jon, his twin, adored their father so Harris tolerated him for his sake, but kept his distance preferring to help Mikken in the forge or Maester Luwin with whatever he was doing at that present time, the Maester was his grandfather figure, Harris had always toddled after the old man as a child demanding to be taken to the library to read. He was like this with Mikken and Old Nan as well, but even though he spent much time with them building his knowledge and understanding of the workings of the world he still had time for his brothers and sisters. Often found causing mayhem with his twin and favoured half-siblings, Robb and Arya, around Winterfell never once being caught.

During his time with the Maester and Smith, he had learnt a great many things, working the forge, mixing metals to create (hopefully) stronger and more durable one's and how to cast them and fold them before making the blade or whatever had been needed. With Luwin he learnt of all the great houses, the events that helped to form the land, numbers, letters and how to write and care for the ravens. He even attempted inventing his own things to be helpful, most of his inventions were fails but it didn't deter him. Harris was also very fascinated with the stories old Nan would tell them by the hearth.

His father was proud of him for his accomplishments at such a young age, not that Harris cares for his opinion though. Lady Stark was jealous of his intellect and praise he received, from most of the castle inhabitants, over her son.

Harris suspected it was her fault that he was far away from his brother and mentors. He didn't mind becoming a Maester he actually wanted that, no he was worried about what may happen to his brother while he was away for who knew how long.

Harris loved his brother dearly but he didn't wish to disobey their lord father. So he had glumly acquiesced to his demand and left with twelve Stark guards to White Harbour where they would take a ship to Old Town. He left the day after their tenth nameday after receiving final gifts from the only people he cared for and that cared just as much for him. Mikken had gifted himself and Jon with castle forged steel swords with separate black and white wolf heads for the pommels. They received roughly whittled wolves from Robb and a small banner representing them from Arya however poorly made it may have been. Luwin had gifted Harris and Jon with a Cyvasse set. Jon gave him a special pendant on a leather cord it was of a snowy owl Harris had smiled at his brother and gave Jon his gift which was more or less the same though Jon's was a black raven. They wore them proudly as they said goodbye to one another at the gates of Winterfell, Arya and Robb were both crying in despair at Harris' departure as was his twin, though Jons tears were silent. Yes, Harris decided then that his father may be honourable but he was a damned idiot, and Harris hated him for his idiocy one day it would get him killed and he'd not be able to help him.

The journey was slow going, he was glad for the sailor's company for the stories they told tore him away from his boredom. His father had assigned twelve guards to go with him to White Harbour his personal favourite was Ryon Snow, mostly because he was a bastard and he was easy going and not stiff like Ghulius his other guard; the two of them were to go with him all the way to Old Town while the others returned to Winterfell as soon as he, Ryon, and Ghulius boarded the ship.

Harris stared for a long while at the large city as it disappeared in the distance, his violet eyes were void of emotion and they had been since the beginning of the trip he missed his brother the quite literally the other half of him. One of his hands were wrapped around the necklace his brother had gifted him and the other lay on the pommel of his sword. A sword he'd soon not be able to use again a master had no need for one the were the knights of the mind, not a sword.

* * *

**There we go this is the start of the new-ish version of '_Of Life and Death' _ hope it is good enough. Wolves;p.**


End file.
